<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>XO by ZiziTopsider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037889">XO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider'>ZiziTopsider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cowboy, The Wraith and The Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beginning of Jealousy Twinges, Blood, Blood Loss, F/M, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Polyamory, Reader Insert, Someone said I love you, Story can be read as a separate piece but is intended to follow in the stories in this series, can you guess who?, established polyamorous couple, missing arm, no smut this time, some violence, sorry friends, thank you for reading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions from the heart lead to a mission gone wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree &amp; Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cowboy, The Wraith and The Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>XO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oops, I accidentally created a short series. I didn't want to get burned out and write another chapter fic, so I decided to have the stories I write in this series be stand alone instead of in one big ole item, but who cares. Fluff this time, but there will be smut that comes in another story.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a quiet night. Something uneventful yet so very predictable. Gabriel was fussing over movie selections even though a rom-com was always chosen, Jesse stammered over seasonings while you sat on the counter waiting to be fed samples of the dinner of choice. Everything was supposed to be pleasant, supposed to be the same as it always was.</p><p>Until you hopped off the counter and selected the cajun seasoning that the three of you had to replace yet again. With a kiss on the cheek, Jesse hummed and turned his attention to the food, muttering out five simple words.</p><p>“Thanks, babe. I love you.”</p><p>The warm fire heating up the cast iron skillet hissed quietly as the meat sizzled and popped on the surface. The clock on the wall ticked along, etching closer to the next hour of the now eventful evening. Gabriel held two dvd cases in his hands, eyes wide and facing the two of you. Jesse froze, metal spatula gripped tightly in his hands. You swallowed, leaning your head closer to him as your brain processed the words that came out of his mouth.</p><p>Of course this was bound to happen. The three of you spent so much time together, did nearly everything together and barely defined your relationship outside of simple conversation in the beginning that this was coming sooner or later.</p><p>Your feelings for the two of them were, well… <i>complicated</i>. </p><p>You adored Jesse and Gabriel each for different reasons. Gabriel was always more reserved with his physical affections, opting to save them for moments behind closed doors or passing caresses in the halls that could be easily mistaken for friendly gestures. Jesse on the other hand was a cuddle bug. He tried his best at first to hold back from openly kissing you or hugging you in the lunch line, but after being caught by other teammates in the laundry room dry humping while the spin cycle ran outed the two of you faster than intended. Most people think that the two of you are the only ones in your coupling, and if it were up to Gabriel, he would keep it that way. </p><p>The last thing he needed was for people to think he gave the two of you special treatment above anyone else, so he did what he could to keep a safe distance, making sure no one was around when you came over, leaving at different times, even sneaking out of your room window one night. It was hard, but as Commander to a group of misfits, he couldn’t risk any fractions.</p><p>But now, this? This was a different situation entirely.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Locking up, Jesse shook his head, offering up a careful smile and pointing to the oil next to you. “Olive juice, ya know, the stuff to keep this meat slick? Mind passin’ it to me?”</p><p>Gabriel snorted, turning back to his mission of movie selection while you furrowed your brows in doubt, grabbing the olive oil on the counter and placing it in Jesse’s outstretched hand. Just because he said it first didn’t mean you had to say it back. Instead of keeping him in the hot seat, you slapped his ass as you walked by, getting a yelp in retort. Minutes later, dinner was ready and the three of you ate in comfortable silence, avoiding the conversation that apparently needed to happen soon.</p><p>--</p><p>Walking out of the gym, you toweled off the sweat on your face when your phone went off. Checking it, you opened your email and read it as you took measured steps towards your room, side stepping people in your way and pausing at corners as to not bump into other agents passing by. As you reached your room you scoffed, tossing your phone on the desk and took a quick shower, grabbing your bag and stuffing as much gear into it as possible.</p><p>A mission report came in with the specific requests of yourself, three other agents and McCree. It was a two day trip to Colorado scoping out a bandit hideout who apparently didn’t like the fact that Overwatch was using their roads for supply transport. Three convoys were destroyed and dozens of agents were injured, the last one landing a few in the hospital in critical condition. They could only do so much, but towards the bottom of the email Gabriel stressed that the higher ups wanted ‘The threat to our agents eliminated post haste.’</p><p>Which meant Blackwatch had to clean up the mess.</p><p>Gearing up in a black jumpsuit, you strapped your utility belt on your hip, checking the pockets for holes and supplies you might have left in there from the last time you wore it. Seeing none and a good amount left, you grabbed your bag and your phone and headed towards the hangar, meeting other grim faces near your transport. The flight wouldn’t be too terribly long, and since it was later in the day, a nap would happen. Jesse passed you your favorite gun which you took with gratitude, triple checking that the safety was on before securing it in your holster. The doors opened and in a silent shuffle, everyone got to their seats, secured themselves and knocked out for the flight.</p><p>Hours later in the middle of the night, the ship landed on a cliff near your agreed meeting spot. Placing the barely detectable ear piece in, your group met up with other agents who were stationed there after the first attack to go over the plan, studying a dimly lit map as best as you could. Two snipers watched from a decent distance to make sure no one could ambush your group. You and another agent are meant to stay by the entrance to ensure no one got in or out while Jesse and two other agents went inside and did clean up. If things seemed too tense, then you were to pull back and try it once more, but only if things got too hairy.</p><p>Simple, short, sweet.</p><p>Everyone made their way down to the bandit hideout, sticking close to the shadows, barely making a noise as the group closed in to the destination. Holding your gun, you and your other teammate made your way towards the cave entrance, checking for trip wires and any security measures they might have placed just in case someone decided to show up unwanted. Thankfully, it wasn’t too deep of a cave, muffled music and laughter echoed out from within. Rolling your eyes, you signaled to your teammate, then to the snipers above before the three others walked forward. One of the agents tossed in a smoke grenade, covering their eyes and ears from the bang. When the earth shook, Jesse led the others inside, gun drawn and firing on anyone who didn’t look like his team.</p><p>From the outside, it was loud, but you stayed put, watching the path others could take for reinforcements, but saw none thankfully. Two pops fired off from overhead and a thud came shortly after. Gun drawn, the two of you watched for anyone else who managed to slip past the trained eyes above before your blood ran cold after a familiar voice cried out in pain, followed by two shots from a revolver. Boots dragged against the dirt as the three who went inside stepped out slowly, arms wrapped firmly around Jesse, supporting him as he groaned in pain.</p><p>“The cave is secure, but Jesse-”</p><p>You didn’t need him to finish. The blood pouring out of his arm where the lower part of his arm and hand should have been was more than enough. Thinking quickly on your feet, pushing back the fear of blood loss and what else came after that from your mind to care for him. Ripping open a pouch, gauze and a shoestring came out first, securing the veins near where joint normally met the other should have been. Soon the gauze was wrapped around the shoestring, wrapping tightly around the wound to stop bleeding as best as you could. Your teammate pulled out an emitter and held it by his wounded teammate, willing his hands to stop shaking.</p><p>“What the hell happened?”</p><p>Grunting through the pain, Jesse leaned his head up, eyes unfocused and staring at anything, chuckled painfully. “Fucker had a goddamn katana. Who the hell has a katana in the desert?”</p><p>“Yeah, but McCree put lead in their forehead before they could do anything else.”</p><p>Another agent called for medical support as everyone began moving towards the temporary base camp. You tried to fight past the burning in your legs and your shoulder as your burly boyfriend leaned heavily against you. Two gentle slaps to his cheek brought him back just enough to help out. “Come on, Jesse. You can sleep later.”</p><p>“..Can’t. Worlds’ goin real blurry sweetheart.”</p><p>“Just a few more steps, then you can sleep, okay?”</p><p>“Anythin’ for you, darl’...”</p><p>The two of you fell on your knees hard, Jesse sagging to the ground. You planted your hand hard in the dirt, grunting as his weight and your own held you on the ground. Your body shook as the tears you tried to hold back began to fall from your eyes, the fear that he might not wake up again to watch another sunrise with you on your jog, joke about how bad the eggs are at the cantine, the way the tv would cut out mid show, how the fridge sounded like it was groaning when it tried to cool way too much food, the way his eyes sparkled when he held you in his arms became a scary reality for you. </p><p>Your teammates scooped Jesse’s limp body off of the ground first, helping you up shortly after. By the time everyone made it to camp, you were sedated to stop your screaming and Jesse was hooked up to monitors and IV’s on the emergency ship back to a base close by.</p><p>--</p><p>Gabriel walked into the hospital suite, looking over a sleeping Jesse and then to you in your frazzled and discheviled state curled in a chair, blood stained boots laid askew near your thinly blanketed frame huddled in the entirely too uncomfortable chair. Bloodshot eyes met hazel ones, tears wanting to come but the well was tapped out. You refused sleep, refused water and food, choosing to stay in the chair against everyone’s wishes in order to be the first one Jesse saw when he finally awoke.</p><p>“Thirteen hours. He’s been out for thirteen hours, Gabe. What if- what if he never wakes up?”</p><p>Your voice shook, hoarse and croaky from lack of use. He slid off his beanie, walking towards you, stammering when the scent of dried blood hit his nose. Pushing through it, he ran his hand down your clenched arm, trying to offer some warmth or comfort. “You can’t stay here, babe. You have to go shower and take care of yourself. Jesse would be beside himself if he saw you like this.”</p><p>“I don’t care. I need to be here when he wakes up.”</p><p>“Y/N, please. At least drink some water.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Growing frustrated, Gabriel stepped away from you, pinching the bridge of his nose while his other hand rested on his hip. “I really don’t want to have you banned from here until you do as I say, but I will pull that card if I have to.”</p><p>You knew he was right. You smelled ripe, body felt dried from lack of water and your eyes burned. As much as you were determined to be stubborn, you were sure the tantrum you would throw as security hoisted your weak body out of the suite would be more of a hassle than a deterrent. Besides, you’d just break in after scaling the side of the building to get back in, but that took too much thinking and a bit of physical demand that you didn’t want to put forth.</p><p>He helped you to your feet, kissing your forehead before stepping back. Stepping slowly towards the bed, you leaned forward, kissing Jesse on his lips, caressing his messy brown hair out of his face before smiling weakly. At least he was still warm.</p><p>“I love you too, cowboy.”</p><p>With one more kiss on his lips, you stood straight, rubbing Gabriel’s hand before walking out of the suite towards your room for a well deserved shower. You tried to ignore the nurses who sprayed the area as you left, but you blushed in shame when your own funk smacked you in the face.</p><p>When your footsteps echoed out, Gabriel sat on the side of the bed, twisting his beanie in hand as he smirked. “You heard her?”</p><p>“Every word.”</p><p>“God, she really is a piece of work, but she’s our piece of work.”</p><p>Rubbing his eyes, Jesse sat up with the use of his uninjured arm, cracking his neck in the process. With a satisfactory sigh, he leaned back against the pillow, the smile on his face dopey and bright. “‘Swy I love her. You do too, but you’re too scared to tell ‘er.”</p><p>Gripping the hat in his hands a bit tighter, Gabe turned to Jesse, eyebrows furrowed, not liking the fact that he was called out. “In my own time, Jess. I’ll let you two have it for now, though.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” After a brief moment of silence, Jesse closed his eyes as he chuckled.</p><p>“Bet the sex is gonna be out of this world.”</p><p>“Oh you know it.”</p><p>--</p><p>Returning to your room you peeled off your jumpsuit, tossing your utility belt to the side as you shimmied out of your pants, tossing it in a pile near the door to be bagged later. The shower you took was longer than you expected, but then again the dried blood and sweat that stuck to your exposed skin and hair was harder to clean than you thought. After every inch of you was clean and the water ran cold, you dressed in sweats and a baggy shirt. When you sat down to slide on your socks, the world began to spin. Opting to lay down for just a minute before you left the room again, you slid towards Jesse’s favorite pillow and snuggled with it, passing out instead for 10 hours.</p><p>Sunlight beaming through sheer curtains on your face stirred you out of your coma. Blinking, you cursed the rays as you rolled away from it into a warm body next to you. Startled, your eyes flew open to the intruder only to well up with tears when your favorite cinnamon brown eyes glittered back to you.</p><p>“Mornin’ sunshine.”</p><p>“Jesse! Oh, I love you!”</p><p>Throwing your arms around his neck to be careful of his injury, you were soon pulled close by his good arm, his laughter warm and rumbling deep in his chest as you kissed his cheeks and lips.</p><p>“Woah now, sweetheart! I just got out, don’t be tryin’ ta’ put me back in there now!”</p><p>Gabriel laughed from the kitchenette, placing forks on top of take out containers. “We were worried when you didn’t come back to visit, but we found you dead to the world in here instead.”</p><p>“I don’t care! I nearly lost you back there, I’m not taking any chances any more. You’re gonna hear and feel my love until you can’t handle any more!”</p><p>Jesse laughed, trying to avoid your loving attacks, falling back against the bed as you straddled him, peppering every inch of his face with kisses.</p><p>From the kitchen Gabriel watched in bittersweet happiness, the spike in his heart twinging in a way he didn’t have before this happened.</p><p>And he didn’t like that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>